


Duel of the Fates

by PoH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Star Wars Day, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/pseuds/PoH
Summary: Roxas, Axel, and Xion battle each other with lightsabers.Or, why it's not a good idea to leave your iconic-looking weapons lying around where your subordinates will find them.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Duel of the Fates

Roxas couldn’t believe it had come to this.

He treaded cautiously through the darkened halls of the Death Star, guided only by the glow of his lightsaber. His nerves rose with each step, but he stopped himself and took several deep, calming breaths. Now was not the time to panic. He needed to let go of his fears, like any Jedi would. He would find Axel and Xion. They would be fine. Those rumors that they’d gone to the Dark Side would turn out to be nothing more than stupid rumors.

The fact that he couldn’t sense them at all because of the Dark Side clouding his thoughts- that had to be a massive coincidence.

He walked a little farther and saw no signs of life. No sound of footsteps approaching. But something felt off. Almost like someone was creeping up behind him…

Roxas spun around. He managed to deflect the other man’s lightsaber just in time. A man who, up until now, he’d considered one of his best friends. “No way…” he said, “Axel…you turned to the Dark Side?”

“That’s right!” Axel smirked. They both jumped back and circled each other. Axel’s lightsaber glowed a fiery red, just like the kind that Sith lords used. “And if you’re smart, you’ll join with us.”

“I’ll never turn to the Dark Side!” yelled Roxas, slashing the air with his lightsaber. Strangely enough, it was also red. “Man, I wish this thing was blue. It would make more sense if it was blue,” he muttered.

“Look, I’m sorry, but unless you want to go up to the boss and tell him he has to change the colors of his weapons, you’re just gonna have to use your imagination,” said Axel.

“All right. How ‘bout you imagine _this?_ ” Roxas rushed at Axel. Axel was ready for him. Their lightsabers hummed and whirred as they clashed up and down the hall. It wasn’t long before Roxas gained the upper hand; Axel wasn’t used to fighting without his chakrams. He feinted to the right, sidestepped Axel and knocked the lightsaber out of his former friend’s hand in one quick movement. “Ready to surrender?”

“Ha!” said Axel. “You’ll never surpass my skills, former apprentice!” He summoned the lightsaber back into his hands and the fight began anew.

“I just have one question!” said Roxas, “What have you done with Xion? Has she gone to the Dark Side too?”

Somewhere farther down the hallway, they heard soft giggles coming out of the darkness. “Oh no,” said Roxas, “She couldn’t have…”

Xion emerged, dressed in a black coat with a hood covering her face. “Oh yes, I did. Don’t you understand, you fools? _I_ was the one who turned Axel to the Dark Side!”

“ _You…?_ Wait, hold on a second.” Roxas lowered his lightsaber. “Axel,” he whispered, “I thought we said that Xion and I were supposed to be your apprentices and you were the one who was going to try and turn us both to the Dark Side.”

Axel shrugged. “Eh, she really wanted to be the Emperor. Just let her roll with it.”

Xion threw back her head and cackled. “Oh, I am so much more than powerful than any Emperor! I am…the EMPRESS!”

“That’s basically the same thing,” said Axel.

Xion ignored him. “Now, witness the power of my fully operational FORCE LIGHTNING!”

Roxas gasped. “No! Not the Force Lightning!” Xion raised her hands and cast blue lighting from her fingertips. Both Roxas and Axel used their lightsabers to deflect the attack. But Xion was relentless. They wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer…

* * *

_“What in the worlds are you three doing?”_

They all froze. Saïx walked into Axel’s bedroom to find Xion waving her arms at Axel and Roxas. They both held up red laser-swords. Before they’d actually seen Saïx, they’d been making _voom-voom_ noises as they waved them around. Now, Roxas hid his sword behind his back. Axel threw his own underneath the bed. “What are you doing in my room, Saïx?”

Saïx closed his eyes. “Tell me those are _not_ Lord Xemnas’ ethereal blades.”

“Nope,” said Axel. “They’re lightsabers.” Saïx glared at him. “…and, y’know, we were gonna put ‘em back before he noticed they were gone…”

“Give them to me _right now_ before you all get turned into Dusks.” He glanced at Xion while Axel and Roxas gathered up the two blades. “And what exactly were you doing?”

Xion waggled her fingers at him. “I’m a Sith lord. With Force lightning.” Saïx decided not to ask for clarification.

“It’s not _our_ fault the boss has iconic-looking weapons!” Axel yelled after him. Saïx just slammed the door. “Man, that guy has no sense of humor.”

“We’ll have to steal them again when he’s not looking,” Roxas decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you!


End file.
